


applause

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Series: MishiMonth 2018 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, MishiMonth 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: Cameras begin to flash, everyone trying to get a picture of the happy couple, the perfect couple, the power couple.





	applause

**Author's Note:**

> done in collaboration with [annako](https://twitter.com/annakoart/status/955633589030354945)!! click the link to see her part.
> 
> have some [mood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bHhpufKRjs) [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2smz_1L2_0).

The door swings open, and he steps out onto the meticulously maintained red carpet. Mishima steps out of the limo, pushing his hair back and holding his hand out. A red gloved hand reaches out, and takes his. He pulls himself up with all the grace of a cat, bringing his other hand to his face to cover a small gasp.

Cameras begin to flash, everyone trying to get a picture of the happy couple, the perfect couple, the power couple. 

Mishima thread his finger through the gap between Akira’s collar and his neck, and tugged him forward. Akira obliged, following the motion effortlessly. Mishima presses his lips to Akira’s, kissing him as the cameras begin to flash more fervently. It doesn’t last long, just enough to give the crowd a taste of what they want, to leave Akira wanting more. The cheering never dies down as they make their way down the red carpet.

There are distant mutters in the crowd. “What is he even famous for?” All the cheering stops, and all the faceless heads turn towards the voice. Akiyama stands among the crowd, the only face in the sea of empty photographers. The muttering begins again, how could he not know who Mishima Yuuki is? Who in their right mind asks that kind of question? Mishima puts his hand up, quickly silencing the crowd.

“Why, jealous?” He brushes him off, stepping towards the gates set up to keep the crowd off the red carpet. “Sounds like jealousy to me.” He snaps his fingers, “Akira.” Akira steps forward, adjusting his gloves. “Show him what happens to people who ask questions.”

Akiyama looks up as Akira suddenly looms over him, a wicked grin twisting on newly darkened features. His face is cast in shadows, and his hands are almost like claws. He shakes, his whole body wracked with fear. Akira steps closer, pushing his claws into Akiyama’s chest and pushing him into the crowd. He’s swallowed up, eaten whole by the vapid faceless crowd of fans and photographers.

The silence doesn’t last long, the crowd begins to cheer again as if nothing happened. Akira takes Mishima’s hand, kissing the back of it lovingly. Neither comment on how his red gloves are dripping, staining the pristine carpet. “Your audience is waiting.” Akira whispers, hooking his arm in to Mishima’s. “Wouldn’t want to make them wait any longer.”

They step up to the doors of the theater. “We could make them wait, everyone else is just early. I’m a celebrity, I’m never late.” 


End file.
